villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andrew Diggle
Andrew "Andy" Diggle is the tertiary antagonist in the fourth season of Arrow. He is the brother of John Diggle and was presumed deceased until it was found out that in reality he was alive and a soldier of H.I.V.E, serving as a member of the "Ghosts" elite force. He is portrayed by Eugene Byrd. History Presumed Dead During his military service he somehow became a warlord in Afghanistan, selling weapons, drugs and people. H.I.V.E. wanted to get into the market withoutn competition and thus hired the assassin Deadshot, who was beleived to have killed him. This led to his brother John becoming consumed by revenge and John tried to take down Deadshot for revenge. However, John also was able to find out that and organisation called H.I.V.E. was responsible for the death of his brother When Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. come to Star City, they clash many times with Team Arrow. During one of these fights, Andrew Diggle, clad in his H.I.V.E. armor manages to overpower his brother John but spares his life. John, unaware that his brother is alive, wonders why the unknown H.I.V.E. soldier fled instead of killing him. Later, after a job well done, Darhk gives Captain Lance the H.I.V.E. file of Andrew Diggle after Lance asks about him. Lance gives the file to John, who to his horror finds out that his brother was a warlord in Afghanistan. Truth revealed However, while Team Arrow infiltrates a H.I.V.E. facility, they are attacked by Ghosts. During this fight, they manage to overpower Andrew and knock him out. To identify him, John removes the mask and is horrified to look into the face of his long-lost brother. Andrew uses the oppurtunity to flee. John is shocked and hurt to find out what a man Andrew has become and tells Oliver that the brother he knew died long ago. However, Oliver is determined to not let go of this as he thinks there is more to it than they have found out. He plans to save Andrew from H.I.V.E.. Taking John with him, Oliver follows a lead by Captain Lance which leads them to the Star City Docks where Damien Darhk introduces new members to the Ghosts. Oliver and John are spotted and Andrew tells the Ghosts to "kill the green one", thereby ordering them to spare his brother. Oliver and John fight and escape. After Ray Palmer has found out the location of H.I.V.E.s main base at Star City, Oliver assembles Team Arrow to infiltrate the base and save Andrew Diggle. John tells them to stop that as he thinks Andrew lost and does not want the team to risk their lifes for him, but they tell John that this is not his decision to make and head for the base. There, Thea encounters Andrew and fights him, eventually overpowering him and knocking him out with a tranquilizer arrow. After a brief occurence with Damien Darhk the team manages to get Andrew out and imprison him in their hideout. There, John faces his brother, telling him that he does not even know where to start. He hands him the H.I.V.E. file he got from Lance and asks Andrew if what stands inside is true. Andrew takes the file. After briefly looking over it he coldly exclaims that everything inside is true, throws the file in front of John's feet and turns his back to his younger brother, who leaves the room in tears. Brothers After Darhk attacks the volunteers on Star City Bay, Diggle tries to get answers out of Andy, by trying to guilt-trip him with pictures of his wife and son, whom he left behind thinking that Andy was dead. Andrew responds that it wasn't him but H.I.V.E. and that even Deadshot did not know that he shot Andrew with blanks. John tells Andrew about the attack on the bay, but Andrew remains cold, telling his brother that he's not anyone's bitch. John continues to try to bring Andrew to reveal Darhk's plans for the bay but Andrew remains stubborn. Gallery TheaDiggle.png|Thea defeats Andrew DiggleImprisoned.png|Andrew imprisoned at the Arrowcave Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Siblings Category:Brother of hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Gunmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Military Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Married Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Recurring villain Category:Crime Lord Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Redeemed Villains